Weak
by OxOx-Megz-OxOx
Summary: "Love is not for the weak, brother. In fact, I think it takes the strongest of men to admit love, and to let emotion in, for it is not an easy thing. Love means opening yourself up to so much more. To pain, suffering, rejection, and heartbreak, but also to unimaginable joy, and happiness. Only someone with great strength can admit love. Only those who deny it are weak . . ."


**Requested by caritobear (Sin titulo) on tumblr, who wanted a fic where Elijah finds out that Klaus is capable of love (for Caroline). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Elijah, I . . . I have something that I wish to discuss with you," Klaus began, choosing not to look at his brother.

Klaus had asked Elijah to meet him on the roof a few minutes ago, telling him there was something they had to talk about. They'd been in New Orleans for a few weeks now, but Elijah had already noticed something different about his brother. There was most definitely something that he wasn't telling him, something important. And he had a feeling that it had to do with something back in Mystic Falls. Or, rather, some_one._

"What is it, brother?" Elijah asked, walking over to the edge of the rooftop, leaning against it. While Klaus looked down at the city below, Elijah was looking out across the rooftop, distancing himself slightly.

"I . . . something's happened. Something that . . . something that's never happened before," Klaus practically spat through gritted teeth. Whatever it was, it was clearly annoying him, and he didn't seem particularly willing to share it. Elijah sighed.

"Come on, out with it." he said, turning to face his brother, and taking a few steps closer.

"It's _her, _Elijah . . . it's always been _her," _Klaus replied, and Elijah pretended to look confused. He knew exactly who his brother was talking about, but was curious as to where he was going with this.

"Who?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Is it Hayley?"

"No!" Klaus yelled, pushing his brother's hand away. He pulled back from the edge of the rooftop, and began pacing, running his hands through his hair. "It's her! It's . . . it's Caroline! I can't stop thinking about her, she's just . . . she's gotten under my skin somehow, and I _hate _it! It's horrible, Elijah, and it _hurts!"_

"You love her, don't you?" Elijah asked, watching his brother with curiosity.

"Love?" Klaus scoffed, continuing to pace. "We are not capable of _love, _Elijah. Love is for the weak, and we are _not _weak. We do not feel, and we do not care. We do not feel petty, human emotions such as _love _or compassion. We are above that, we are so much more than that."

"Love is not for the weak, brother," Elijah corrected him, walking over to him. Klaus stared at him, and stopped pacing. Now _he_ was the confused one. "In fact, I think it takes the strongest of men to admit love, and to let emotion in, for it is not an easy thing. Love means opening yourself up to so much more. To pain, suffering, rejection, and heartbreak, but also to unimaginable joy, and happiness. Only someone with great strength can admit love. Only those who deny it are weak, because they are _afraid. _Afraid of all of the opportunities that love could offer them, all the _greatness, _because they know it comes hand-in-hand with the pain."

Klaus stood for a moment, as if taking it all in. His hands dropped to his sides, and his mouth fell open. His eyes widened slightly, and his head began to spin. Did he love her? He couldn't . . . could he? He knew just as much as Elijah did that he'd never flipped the switch. He liked to pretend he didn't feel, that he didn't care. But he did. Sometimes, more than others, he thought. He was just better at ignoring it.

"So, I'll ask you again. Do you love her?" Elijah said, walking closer to his brother until he was right in front of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"I . . . what does it matter?" Klaus sighed, "She'd never love me anyway, she thinks me a monster! And to be honest, I've given her no reason to think otherwise. You know, I tried, I really did. I tried, for her. But I just couldn't do it. Because I can't be the kind of man that she deserves, Elijah, that's not me! She deserves someone loyal, someone kind, someone _good. _That's not me."

"That might be what she deserves, brother . . ." he replied, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But you and I both know that's not what she _wants."_

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, and the things you do for her. Do you honestly think she'd be giving you so many chances if she didn't care about you? She may want you to be good, Niklaus, but she's still willing to accept you for who you are now. She may not know it herself, but she needs you. And you need her,"

"But she's got Tyler . . ."

"Yes, she's got Tyler, but you and I both know that's not going to last. She may think she loves him, but she doesn't. It's just a stupid, teenage romance. That kind of love never lasts. But the love you have for her . . . that's one I'd wager could last eternities." Elijah smirked, and Klaus was stunned.

"So what should I do?"

"Go back to her, Klaus," Elijah replied, "She may be with Tyler for the moment, I'm willing to bet she misses you already. She won't admit it, but she'll be relieved if you go back, believe me. Go back, and prove to her that she can trust you, that these chances she keeps giving aren't wasted. And when everything with Tyler blows over, you'll be there, waiting."

"Thank you, brother,"

"My pleasure, brother."


End file.
